It is known that the adjustment of the position of the footwear and the roller-carrying carriage or frame relative to one another is one of the basic aspects to which the user attaches particular importance and it is also known to both the manufacturer of that article and to the user that the above-mentioned adjustment is a function which depends directly on various parameters, such as, for example, the greater or lesser experience of the skater and the specific requirements which arise from time to time as a function of the type of route or terrain on which the skates are used. Typical examples of the choices made by the user are the arrangement of the rollers aligned in parallel or disposed along the median longitudinal plane of the footwear or along planes inclined relative to the above-mentioned plane. In other cases, a footwear position which is advanced or moved back relative to the carriage or frame is required.
It is clear that, with reference especially to the type of terrain or route on which the skates are used, consequent changes will be made to the pushing and direction commands which the user has to impart to the roller-carrying carriage by way of the footwear.
Roller skates having locking means that enable the position of the footwear and the roller-carrying carriage relative to one another to be altered are known in various forms because the above-mentioned feature is all-important in guiding users as to their choice of one type of skate rather than another.
The most common disadvantages of conventional skates of that type, the details of which will not be discussed here because the various solutions adopted are numerous, are, by way of example, the narrowness of the possible range of adjustment or the possibility of adjustment in only one direction, such as, for example, the longitudinal direction, or, finally, the complexity of the operations necessary to effect the above-mentioned adjustment which, as will be appreciated, have to be carried out directly by the user. In fact, in the majority of cases, the user finds that it is very difficult and time-consuming to obtain the optimum position of use of the skate.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a structure of a roller skate, especially an in-line roller skate, which does not have the disadvantages mentioned briefly above.
A more specific aim of the present invention is to provide a roller skate of which the novel configuration and form enable the above-mentioned adjustment to be effected extremely rapidly and in a well defined manner whatever the position desired by the user.
An even more precise aim of the present invention is to provide a roller skate with which only one operation is required for the appropriate positioning of the footwear relative to the frame because, for each adjustment, the necessity for subsequent adjustment, as is necessary in conventional skates, is excluded.